


varsity jacket

by tranquilatlast



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tranquilatlast/pseuds/tranquilatlast
Summary: Jake had left his varsity jacket at his house. In Rich's room.It smelled good. It felt soft. Jake Dillinger was hot shit. How else was Rich supposed to handle the situation?So here he was, jacket draped around his shoulders and his hand between his legs.





	varsity jacket

**Author's Note:**

> that new Jake is pretty hot huh
> 
> enjoy!!

Rich liked to think of himself as a laid-back guy. Sure, he got frustrated and snapped at people over the burden of schoolwork, he got his down days every once in a while when his dad was particularly shitty, he got really emotional and dramatic while drunk. Still, overall, he saw himself as the type of guy who never got worked up over too many things unless they impacted his life or someone else's life in some big way. He was calm under pressure and never fazed by unnatural breaks in his daily routine. Once, when they were doing some sort of lab in seventh-grade biology, he got so distracted thinking about the Flat Earth Theory that he sliced his palm with a scalpel he was using to dissect a frog and excused himself so calmly, the teacher had thought he'd gone to the restroom for half an hour. Rich was a chill dude.

Which was probably why his current situation jarred him so much in so many ways.

Jake had left his varsity jacket at his house. In Rich's room. They'd been doing stupid shit like joking about what their superpowers would be, how many guys in their school were totally closeted, advanced placement physics homework, and some other conversations that lasted for hours. Jake was responsible and tidy, but sometimes too much so. He'd be so eager to get to wherever he was going on time and focus on more important things he needed like his phone and charger and rush away with a quick last exchange of words. In the quick cleanup, he’d left his varsity jacket hung over Rich's bedpost.

All his schoolwork was done, his dad was out gambling with his friends for another day or so, and Rich had nothing else fun to do. Thus, he took a shower to kill some time after walking Jake out of the house and then hopped onto bed to check his phone. Brooke had sent him a Snapchat streak, a selfie with some dumb filter that stretched her face, but otherwise no one contacted him. The blond huffed and ruffled his hair with a small towel as he left the bigger towel around his waist. Clothes in an empty house were for losers, he thought, so he cleaned the room a bit with the towel hanging loosely around him. It only took a few minutes for him to get to Jake's jacket still hanging on the bedpost, red and white with the golden school logo over the left breast of it.

It smelled good. It felt soft. Jake Dillinger was hot shit. How else was Rich supposed to handle the situation?

So here he was, jacket draped around his shoulders and his hand between his legs as he leaned up against the wall his bed was shoved up against. To be honest, he never really considered his feelings for Jake. Yeah, now that he could be free to feel whatever he wanted to feel, he'd had some fleeting thoughts about Jake's arms and eyes and smile. Jake definitely got him to realize he was bisexual with his overwhelming attractiveness, but Rich never quite figured he had a crush on the guy. That wouldn't be savory. He was just jacking it casually because he finally found good material, no biggie. It was a chill masturbation sesh, no feelings attached, he told himself as he paused to spit into his palm again.

His hand lowered once more to grip himself, fully hard and pink at the tip. Rich hadn't touched himself in a while ever since he'd been able to get with girls, but he fell into the rhythm easily. Kind of like riding a bike or whatever. His fist moved up and down, a tight grip on his cock as he steadily pumped himself. He glanced around and reached over to his bedside table, rummaging through the drawer and leaving it open once he found the lube at the back of it. While turning, he caught another whiff of Jake's scent, and sighed softly. It was… definitely Jake. Jake, with his loud laugh and bright grin and big hands. Hands much bigger than Rich's. Everything about Jake was probably bigger than Rich's.

The teen paused again to dribble lube over the head of his dick, feeling it twitch in his hand at the cool liquid. He quickly capped it and started jerking himself again, his other hand reaching up to tug the jacket over his bare left shoulder a bit more and bring it closer to his face. Jake's scent was heavy, seeing as he wore this jacket to school every day. Rich briefly recalled Jake bringing up how he did laundry often just to wear his jacket without it getting gross. What a guy. The blond huffed quietly, a small smile on his face as he took in the smell of the jacket. He realized he'd slowed his hand down in thought and positioned himself to sit up a bit straighter before speeding up to a more pleasurable pace.

Soon, Rich had his eyes clenched shut and his head leaning against the wall as he pumped himself quickly. He occasionally had to pour more lube onto himself, but he felt great each time he got right back into it. Maybe he should have felt some guilt or embarrassment at masturbating to vivid thoughts of his best friend, but he figured everyone in school did it. Any junior who didn't jack off to Jake Dillinger was definitely a fucking weirdo. Rich wasn't being weird at all. In fact, he was just going with the flow. Right. Correct. His wrist twitched on a downstroke and a shuddering moan tumbled out from his lips.

God, his own hand felt great, but Rich was always a sucker for handjobs. Not as good as blowjobs maybe, but a bit more intimate in certain ways. He pictured himself as he was, legs spread, cock curved up and flushed at the leaking tip. He pictured Jake between his thighs, his big hands covering Rich's own and guiding his fist up and down. The corners of Jake's mouth would be curled up slightly in a pleased grin, even pressed against Rich's desperate lips. Jake would shuffle in closer, moving the blond's hand away to dribble more lube before taking his dick in his strong grip and jerking him again.

Rich pictured Jake's muscular frame, his firm biceps and toned pecs. Jake would lift Rich's legs to rest on his hips so he could move even closer, bringing his free hand to slide his fingers through his blond hair. He'd tighten his grip and tug, the mere thought drawing a whine from Rich's mouth. Rich barely registered himself drooling as he imagined his best friend swiping the pad of his thumb over his tip, drawing out another dribble of precum that mixed with the slick lube. Jake would work up to a slick, fast pace, right when Rich was starting to mellow out and calm down.

His mind became a jumbled mess as he jacked off quickly, keeping his hand tight. Rich panted onto his chest as his head lolled down and his hips started to move up slightly to meet his fist. He wanted Jake to be touching him, to smile into a deep kiss they shared, to cage him in and melt the rest of the world away with his heavenly scent. He wanted Jake to hold his hand and laugh at his flirting and lend him his varsity jacket. Rich wanted Jake, and he decided right then and there in his lust-filled haze that he'd call Jake up after this and ask him out on a date.

For now, though, he was close. The jacket was spilling over his shoulders as he steadily slumped down, feet arching off the bed, abdomen tightening. There was an ache in his arm, but Rich kept pumping himself and didn't even bother hiding the noises coming from his mouth. Jake would probably find him so hot like this, he thought, all needy and ready to beg to no one for touch. A bead of sweat rolled down Rich's temple the same time he inhaled the scent of the varsity jacket and tightened his hand right below the head of his aching cock. His orgasm hit him hard.

Rich's eyes were clenched shut, lips in a round shape, his fist stilling and his toes curling at the raw intensity of his climax. The first few waves rolled through his tense body before he went slack with a shuddering breath to ride out the rest of it. His hand twitched on himself as shot after shot of hot cum landed on his chest and stomach. When the high started to fade, he stroked himself a few more eager times to get the last few droplets into his fist before finally shuddering and sighing in release. Jake's scent was filling his senses, bringing him down slowly and comfortably.

The jacket had slipped down his shoulder at some point, but nothing had gotten onto it besides some sweat from when it was draped over his neck. Rich shrugged it off fully and let it fall beside him, figuring he’d be doing laundry today. The teen hazily basked in the afterglow, eventually taking his hand off himself and slowly blinking his eyes open. The small towel he'd used earlier lay on the bed, so he reached over to grab it and start cleaning himself off. His phone was on the bed as well, just a little ways away from his left foot. Rich kicked it towards himself, grabbed it with his clean hand, and started to look through his contacts. He had a date to set up.

**Author's Note:**

> Jake Boyd is a hot guy. Britton Smith... Britton Smith is a Man. i am very thorsty and Britton is a tall tall Tall glass of water
> 
> yes anyways sorry if there's any mistakes i finished this while i was sleepy!! please do comment your thoughts i love comments
> 
> thank you so much for reading whoot!!


End file.
